


Мальчик во мгле

by hivershin



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Het, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Будни эра Рокэ и его оруженосца.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Мальчик во мгле

**Author's Note:**

> Название из Пика, эпиграф - из стихотворения feyra  
> Написано на фест ко дню рождения Ричарда

мир доброту пытается навязать.  
и смешно, и невыносимо.  
свет от тебя мозолил бы мне глаза,  
не тянись я к нему так сильно.  
  
  


  
Отплыли самым ранним утром. Мир ещё не проснулся, тёмный, тихий и жаркий, будто находились они в южных водах. Где точнее, сказать было невозможно: предутренние созвездия были ему незнакомы.

— Не зевай, Рокэ, — весело окликнули его.

Рокэ послушно встрепенулся.

Дышать приходилось почти с усилием, настолько плотный, густой был воздух. Облизывали губы — Рокэ со страхом, Карлос с предвкушением. Шлюп шёл уверенно, оставив далеко позади одинокий маяк. Фосфоресцирующий в предрассветном мраке, тот был похож на огромный глаз, смотрящий в спину, как у старой, умирающей Твари, сидящий в безнадёжной засаде. Рокэ зябко передёрнулся.

— Откуда мы вышли… Что там за место? Там кто-нибудь живёт? — спросил Рокэ, описав ладонью широкий полукруг. Пальцы закололо от ветра.

— Больше там никого нет, — нахмурился Карлос, и улыбка исчезла с его лица, будто Рокэ задал вопрос, который не стоило задавать — или ответ на который прекрасно знал. Карлос отвернулся. В рыбацком свитере крупной вязки, в алом шарфе, который когда-то давно связала ему Инес, он был похож на лунатика, одевавшегося в темноте или в трансе. Совсем не похоже на всегда щеголеватого брата.

— А огни горели, когда мы отчалили от берега?..

Ему не ответили.

Рокэ ещё раз бросил взгляд на зловещий силуэт маяка. Ветер швырнул прядь его же волос в глаза, и Рокэ зажмурился, но болезненный молочный свет сиял под веками недобрым предзнаменованием. Море, сплошная упругая вода, лениво поблескивающая, даже не пенилось; их легко покачивало, словно море поводило плечами, примериваясь, разломить судёнышко сейчас или ещё поиграть?

— Куда мы плывём? Откуда мы плывём? — неуверенно спросил Рокэ.

Карлос обернулся, и на смуглом весёлом лице сверкнули белоснежные зубы

— Мы....

От неожиданного грохота Рокэ молниеносно схватил пистолет, спрятанный за столбиком кровати, и взвёл курок. Обычно он спал чутко, но почему-то сегодня...

Незнакомый голос сдавленно выругался. Рокэ вздохнул.

Ах да, его недавнее приобретение. Юный Окделл, как видно, отлежался, и теперь принялся громить его дом. Рокэ проводил взглядом разбитые чашки и блюдо персиков, размазанных по полу спальни. Перевязанная рука оруженосца подрагивала от усилий.

Рокэ вспомнил, как выпускал гной из раны, наличием которой оруженосец обрадовал его в первый же день: на верхней фаланге правого указательного пальца Рокэ тогда нащупал уверенную выпуклость, вероятно, мальчишка писал хорны плохих стихов или что-то в этом духе… Впрочем, это было неважно. Важно было то, что ладони, хоть и шершавые, совершенно были лишены нужных мозолей от эфеса — нет, мальчишку, конечно, тренировали, но лениво, без должного усердия или желания. Рокэ тогда внутренне содрогнулся от уровня неподготовленности, с которой сына некогда могучего рода вышвырнули во внешний мир. Ещё один исковерканный северянин, горящий чужими, лживыми идеалами, будто свеча, и закончит столь же бесславно....

Рокэ оборвал себя на череде пафосных сравнений: на голодный желудок его часто тянуло на романтические размышления, чего он втайне несколько стеснялся. Что было и что будет с мальчишкой — совершенно не его, Рокэ, дело. Пускай только проживёт три года под его опекунством, а затем может убираться обратно: вопрос с принадлежностью Надора к тому моменту уже будет решён, а после Излома надобность в Окделлах и вовсе отпадёт.

— Каких кошек вы забыли у меня в спальне, когда вам полагается лежать у себя и героически баюкать свою страшную рану? — Рокэ опустил пистолет и со вкусом зевнул.

— Не хочу быть вам должным... — замялся оруженосец и мрачно добавил. — То есть, ещё больше, чем есть. Я завтрак принёс.. Вот...

— Минуй нас пуще всех печалей, — Рокэ откинулся на подушки.

Раннее утро, ещё не взошло солнце. Обычно Рокэ в это время уже вставал, обливался ледяной водой, споро чистил зубы и просматривал ещё горячие от чугунного утюга газеты — но вчера он до глубокой ночи глумился над Килеаном у Капуль-Гизайлей и вернулся только несколько часов назад. Оставить в покое несчастного мерзавца, который с каждым прикупом наливался свекольным оттенком, не было никаких сил, и если бы Килеан, наконец, получил удар, а Рокэ не было бы рядом, он бы ни за что себе не простил.

Из приоткрытых окон издевательски пахло дождём. В простынях Рокэ нащупал горлышко забытой бутылки, увы, безнадёжно пустой, пахнущей забродившей вишней. Призрак тёплого послевкусия ещё сластил губы, но утро было уже испорчено.

Оруженосец втянул голову в плечи. Чёрно-синий колет, который Рокэ заказал за несколько месяцев до дня Святого Фабиана, был ему безнадёжно мал, дорогая ткань трещала при каждом неловком движении. Надо же, тощая надорская мышь взрастила вполне здоровое дитятко.

— Вы ещё не оправились от заражения, а уже портите мне жизнь. Это великий талант, герцог.

Тот насупился, что-то буркнул вполголоса. Акцент плотный: его талиг походил скорее на какой-то горный диалект, впрочем, вполне гармонично дополняющий образ необразованного и диковатого провинциала. Наброшенный красный шарф довершал убогое зрелище и напомнил о чём-то важном, хотя и безнадёжно забытом… Рокэ спросил резче, чем следовало:

— Зачем вы напялили на себя эти обноски? У вас не топят?

— Я не знал, где взять уголь. Если вы забыли, я провёл здесь всего три дня, два из которых лежал в бреду.

— Решив отомстить за своё спасение, вы начали с уничтожения фамильного алатского хрусталя. Похвально.

Оруженосец скривился, но промолчал.

Выразительная мимика безнадёжно выдавала возраст: он был слишком молод. И выглядел так, как будто выдержал неравный бой с противником, не имея другого оружия, кроме собственной неуклюжести. Рокэ подобрал с пола алое яблоко с подбитым сочным бочком, поудобнее устроился на подушках и продолжил тщательно изучать приобретение, будто лошадь на мерцийском базаре.

Бледное лицо чистокровного талигойца, даже чересчур бледное, чуть опухшее со сна. Бесцветные глаза, пятнистый румянец злости и смущения — единственный яркий акцент во всём непритязательном облике. Серые дрожащие губы, столь же полные жизни и цвета, как сухие стигматы. Ещё и обмётанные лихорадкой. Верхняя была слишком коротка, и чуть виднелись два белых передних зуба, поставленные слегка под углом друг к другу — в общем и целом, безошибочная северная масть; символ вечного талигойского позора.

Да уж.

Рокэ потянулся.

— Раз уж вы перебороли свою совиную привычку спать до полудня, идите в столовую. Я, пожалуй, уже сыт, но таскать вас после болезни, ещё и лишённого волшебных блинчиков Кончиты, — истинно грех. Где-то в Книге Ожидания этому посвящена целая глава.

Оруженосец выразительно пожал плечами, но на богохульство смолчал — не так глуп, как могло показаться. Хотя не стоит давать ему фору — северяне были печально известны не только своей набожностью.

***

— Вы читали Дидериха, — сказал Рокэ.

— Разумеется.

— Это был не вопрос, — махнул рукой Рокэ и задумался.

Оруженосцу молчание было внове. Он неохотно поёрзал на краешке кресла и с такой неприязнью отпил баснословно дорогого аэ, будто то был яд. Рокэ прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Поведайте же: вы у нас поэт? Каждому шестнадцатилетнему юнцу положено писать стихи.

— Я не знаю, — оруженосец вскинул на него глаза. Странное дело. То ли дело в освещении, то ли прав был его домовладелец, со скрытым одобрением работорговца (не бывает бывших работорговцев) взирающий на оруженосца, когда думал, что за ним никто не следит: тёмно-серые, будто черненое серебро, глаза были действительно хороши. Особенно опушённые такими длинными ресницами. Никакой невыразительности, как Рокэ показалось вначале.

— Как так не знаете?

— Я не пробовал… — Ещё один глоток, ещё одна гримаска.

— Может, вам следует попробовать. Вы молоды, скоро будете влюблены, стихи — это замечательная отдушина.

Серый взгляд скользнул по Рокэ — по запястьям, углу рта. Замер. Наконец, оруженосец завозился, неуклюже поставил бокал и вытащил из-за пазухи небольшую книгу в кожаном переплёте.

— Я немного рисую, — сказал он мрачно, словно Рокэ вынудил его признаться под пыткой в каком-нибудь жутком преступлении вроде цареубийства, и протянул Рокэ не книгу — тетрадь.

Рокэ коснулся обложки, ещё тёплой от соприкосновения с телом, там, где оруженосец таскал её — неужели на груди, как письмо от прекрасной дамы? Мальчишка, какой же мальчишка... Посмеиваясь, он раскрыл обложку, небрежно прижав ногтем плотные листы, и замер. Улыбка замерла вместе с ним, странная, неуместная. Глаза непроизвольно распахнулись от изумления.

Первая страница — неловко смятый угол, словно тетрадь торопливо захлопнули при чьём-то нежелательном появлении. В размазанных следах подушечек пальцев, в дешёвом угольном карандаше выступала изящная голова девушки, коронованная солнечным светом. Ангельское лицо, чистый взгляд в небрежных штрихах; спокойный, наполненный экстазом молитвы — или экстазом близкой смерти. Быстро положенные вязкие тени и оазис абсолютного света на плохой бумаге, будто нитка жемчуга, найденная среди нищенских обносков. Всего лишь торопливый рисунок мальчика, почти ребёнка.

С внезапной абсурдной ревностью Рокэ понял, что поэзии воплощено нём больше, чем во всех трудах Веннена, которые тот написал за всю свою жизнь.

— Кто это? — сухим, хриплым голосом спросил Рокэ, прокашлялся. Отвёл взгляд, словно рукотворное сияние резало глаза.

— Мама, — сказал оруженосец неловко и торопливо забрал тетрадь из открытых ладоней Рокэ, где она трепетала страницами, словно дышала; прижал к себе.

— Я пойду, эр Рокэ. Вы берите… Если захотите полистать. Берите её, я не против, — он отвернул лицо, залитое алым каминным светом, и торопливо вышел. Рокэ перевёл взгляд в пламя. И рассмеялся, чисто и звонко — вот он, Первый Маршал, сидел и высокомерно смотрел на оруженосца, который, оказывается, гораздо талантливее, чем Рокэ мог бы даже мечтать. И ведь даже не успел спросить, кто научил мальчишку рисовать, кто надоумил его взять в руки кисть — точнее, мелок. Рокэ потянулся за вином и обнаружил, что кончики пальцев словно обмакнуты в ночной мрак за окном. Чёрная пастель мягко ласкала кожу, пахла как чистый огонь, долгая летняя ночь.

***

— Что это?  
Оруженосец с подозрением разглядывал свёрток.

— Вы так вздыхали, что не попали на ярмарку в Мерции, что я велел принести что-нибудь сюда. Пожалуй, этот чепрак будет хорошо смотреться на Соне — это полусестра Моро, умна словно гуигнгнм. Истинная мориска, вы её видели. Послушна и весьма недурно выезжена, не опозорит вас под седлом. Я не Эпинэ, но толк в лошадях знаю.

Оруженосец, кажется, понял, что Рокэ расхваливал лошадь лишь для того, чтобы у него не было нужды вымученно благодарить. И улыбнулся.

— Эр Рокэ. Спасибо, — искренне, кажется. — Сона... Она прекрасна.

— Идите, юноша, развлекайтесь, — сказал Рокэ, не поднимая головы. — У меня много работы.

Как-то они постепенно прижились: Рокэ действительно много работал, а оруженосец отчего-то почти не мешал, вёл себя довольно тихо. Рокэ знал, что младший Колиньяр провоцировал его, но оруженосец только некуртуазно дал ему по лицу, даже не вызвав на дуэль: рука у оруженосца была тяжёлая, и кривоносый Эстебан с кислой миной не раз поднимал Рокэ настроение, стоило только увидеть того во дворце.

В основном оруженосец делал вид, что изучает учебники, а сам рисовал, словно умирающий от жажды дорвался до чистого источника; был счастлив, что сбежал из холодного дома, где на такое увлечение наверняка смотрели косо… Обливаясь от пота, сидел на самом солнцепёке и следил за шевелением мухи. Пытался ухватить движение её крыльев; вблизи – жилкование. Рокэ ему не мешал. Может, вспомнились собственные дни, когда всё свободное время проводил с сачком над обрывом, пытаясь поймать сливовую сатурнию, и ненавидел, когда первый утренний окрик гувернёра клал конец веселью?  
Рокэ и сам затруднялся ответить.

Кончита, тихо прокрадываясь, оставляла у локтя мальчишки землянику, которую он ел в количествах неописуемых, сам того не замечая. Он вообще мало что замечал: он рисовал.

И как он рисовал.

В рисунки он с всепожирающей, неразборчивой силой вставлял всё, что попадалось под руку — строку сонета, оскалившуюся на взлае дикую собаку, торжественную перевязь верёвок, на которых сушились взбухшие, влажные, цвета несвежего снега, простыни; буковый лист, свернувшийся от жары, кристаллически-сахарную арбузную сердцевину. Он рисовал Катарину, он рисовал бродяжку с соседней улицы, он рисовал нанятого Рокэ учителя, старого гоганна, который ставил ему руку и преподавал перспективу; он рисовал Рокэ, он рисовал себя, он рисовал сестру, купы деревьев; взлетающих с порывом грозового ветра птиц, подгнившие тыквы и свежие, заволоченные утренней дымкой сливы. Он рисовал Рокэ. Рокэ как ребёнка, Рокэ как женщину, Рокэ как Парсифаля, Рокэ как Сару и себя как Святого Джона, чью голову на блюде с поклоном вручили ей после танца, покорившего её отца... Себя как Сару и Рокэ как Джона, себя как Короля-рыбака, себя как смерть, себя как ребёнка, себя как женщину, себя и не себя. Их обоих, как близнецов, как Лита и Анэма. Как героев всех мифов, известных Рокэ и неизвестных ему. Как аллегорию всего существующего, от ненависти до невинности.

Он не прятал рисунки, он даже не обращал внимания на них, небрежно скатывал заштрихованные листы и бросал где придётся. Восторг доставлял ему сам процесс, но никак не результат.

Однажды Рокэ показал его тетрадь скучающему Марселю. Тот просмотрел всю, от начала и до конца. Потом странно взглянул на Рокэ, залпом выпил стакан касеры и начал просматривать снова, уже медленнее. Рокэ сидел по-кагетски, скрестив ноги, варил глинтвейн прямо в кабинете, разминал в пальцах гвоздику, которая унимала головную боль, поглядывал на Марселя с самодовольством, словно нарисовал это всё сам — неожиданный талант оруженосца очень ему льстил.

Марсель раскрыл тетрадь на середине и замер.

Это была одна из лучших работ. Светловолосый молодой человек, сидевший в тюремной камере, мало походил на Рокэ, — но и был им в то же самое время. Закрытые глаза, усталый разворот головы, болезнь, иссушившая когда-то могучее тело, горечь, которой не было выхода. Марсель взглянул на Рокэ, и тот неохотно пояснил:

— Он знает в Багерлее каждый закоулок — честное слово, он проводит там больше, чем некоторые узники. Говорит, перед смертью у них совершенно другие лица. Я запрещаю ходить туда, мало ли какая зараза живёт под началом тамошнего коменданта, тот даже хуже Арамоны. Но всё бесполезно.

— Не ври, — Марсель с обожанием смотрел на него. — Захотел бы — запретил. Но тебе нравится, когда другие тебе благодарны. А уж если он создаёт такое… У меня бы тоже не хватило духу препятствовать. Он рисует так, будто забирает на бумагу их души.

— Он не сможет забрать мою душу, — Рокэ тускло улыбается. — Даже если очень захочет.

Марсель рассмеялся: он, отъявленный лжец, видел чужую ложь так же хорошо, как вы видите —

***

Пять солнц горели в небе. Распятые туманными рыцарскими мечами, они проливали багровый свет на Олларию. Оруженосец в ужасе и восторге смотрел вверх — ликование новизны боролось в нём со страхом, и Рокэ вдруг стало очень важно понять, что победит — и победил восторг. Даже лицо расплылось в восхищённой улыбке.  
Происходящее было беззвучным. Пока солнца не погасли, в толпе, собравшейся на площади, кажется, даже не дышали. В конвульсиях, истерически пульсируя, пятиголовая гидра скончалась. Ещё блеснуло в водах Данара, но небо милосердно заволоклось облаком.

Оруженосец потряс головой

— Вы видели? Эр Рокэ!..

— Не вы ли говорили мне что-то про Флавионовы явления? И такое изумление…

— Я хочу это нарисовать, — оруженосец в волнении вцепился в его рукав. — Прямо сейчас, эр Рокэ!

Вскоре рисовал он уже с уверенностью заскучавшего мастера, набившего руку на одних и тех же тысячах набросков — с той лишь разницей, что рисовал он сразу набело, и в последнее время исключительно собственные романтические фантазии вроде надорских коров с лицами благородных южанок. На сильных руках, в порыве художественного рвения освобождённых от гнета рукавов, золотился мягкий русый пушок. Ногти были светлы от яблочного сока, а костяшки черны от краски, словно попеременно он обмакивал ладони в солнце и тень.

— Ну как вам? — оруженосец самодовольно светился. Из раскрытых окон пахло летом, и лошади счастливо всхрапывали в стойле.

Рокэ потёр виски.

— Это что, Арамона?

Оруженосец обиделся и повыше поднял массивный холст.

— Это ваша святая Октавия. Думал сделать вам приятно…

— Если бы это увидел Дорак, не миновать вам колодок за ересь. Писали не вы, а ваша юность и дурные решения. И как насчёт заняться делами, юноша?

— Вы говорили, у меня нет никаких дел.

— Я передумал. Собирайтесь, мы едем во дворец.

— Вы веселы, как Иов, — страдальчески сказали за холстом. — А я всего лишь хотел поблагодарить вас за Шроссе… Эта дрянь даже на Айри начала посматривать! Ненавижу! — разъярился, но тут же взял себя в руки. — Спасибо вам, что выкинули его из дома.

— Я ничего не сделал, юноша. Начальство полковника всего лишь оценило его пыл, на поле боя где-нибудь в Гаунау такой талант пригодится больше.

Картина затряслась. Послышался смешок, который оруженосец постарался скрыть кашлем — никто бы не заметил этого тихого фырканья, если бы не прислушивался. Рокэ почему-то прислушивался. Так же, как и оруженосец всё время прислушивался к нему. Странное дело.

— Я перерисую её заново. Всё идёт от ошибок, — авторитетно и важно сказали за картиной. — Без ошибок кем бы мы были? Хотя вряд ли Рихтер говорил так же, конечно.

— Вы считаете Рихтера великим? — Рокэ сцепил под подбородком кончики пальцев. — Ради Создателя, опустите уже этот кошмар. Не желаю видеть Арамону у себя в особняке.

Оруженосец не обратил внимания на ремарку.

— Конечно. А вы разве не считаете так же? Он гений.

— Кто вам сказал? — лениво переспросил Рокэ. — Вас просто в детстве подвели к его картинам и сказали: «Рихтер велик». И ведь я уверен, ребёнку был бы милее забавный примитивизм Османи или гротескная анатомичность Бюссэ. А не безупречное подобие жизни Рихтера — чем точнее, тем ужаснее.

— Монсеньор, я разозлил вас?

— Всего лишь не более обычного. Вы вызываете у меня искреннюю злость с момента первого своего появления, — честно признался Рокэ. — Ещё когда стояли на площади, сжимали кинжал — я знал, что вы захотите убить меня, и я был разочарован тем, что вы не попытались.

— Вы не понимаете, эр Рокэ, — безмятежно сказал оруженосец. — Я не мог убить вас. И никогда не смогу.

***

Приём был крупным — больше, чем обычно бывало в Малой зале. Слишком тесно от платьев, чужих эго, запаха воска и пота — кто-то то и дело ухитрялся пожимать ему локоть, поздравляя с превосходной кампанией, «заодно избавились и от бириссцев, наглые дикари, браво, Алва!» Тут ходил и Рафиано, который был позарез нужен Рокэ, но так как эсктерриор обладал чрезвычайно малым ростом, высмотреть его в толпе не получалось.  
Как и оруженосца.

Разумеется, на всех мероприятиях он ходил за Рокэ словно привязанный. Настырный хвостик. Зазевавшись, наступал ему на пятки. Так наслаждайся же, Рокэ, милым сердцу неожиданным одиночеством.

— Прелестный струнный квартет, говорят, выписали из Алата специально для приёма. Надеюсь задержать их в столице, моя дочь, сударь, вы конечно помните Эрнестину, ей исполнилось двадцать лет, и мы бы так хотели...

Рокэ слушал вполуха, рыскал взглядом — конечно, вот он. Окружён стайкой придворных дам, ярких и безвкусных, словно разноцветные птички с подрезанными крыльями. Стоял пугливо, застенчиво, как оленёнок перед своим первым (и последним) охотником, доверчиво обнюхивая ружейное дуло. Сын Эгмонта, как ни странно, шумных компаний не любил, предпочитая гулять по городу в обществе приятеля или рисовать. Однако стоило лишь какой-то из дам пошутить, как оруженосец тут же негромко, но музыкально смеялся.

Голову сжало привычным обручем боли. Рокэ захотелось уйти.

— Вот вы где! — эхо от его голоса пошло по балкону, где Рокэ, зажмурившись, вдыхал запах остывающего вечернего города, влажного после дождя. Было тепло, действительно недурная музыка ворвалась в открытые двери вместе со звоном бокалов, взрывами смеха. Пожалуй, вечер действительно удался. Мигрень чуть унялась, слава всему сущему.

— Вот я, — негромко сказал Рокэ, изучая лицо оруженосца — винный рот, румянец, слишком отросшие волосы; изучал его лицо, будто оно было готово выдать какую-то тайну. Не обычные страх, горечь, вдохновение, восхищение — но нечто состоящее из них всех и из чего-то нового в равной мере:

— Юноша, когда-то я говорил, что научу вас улыбаться, помните, после вечера у прекрасной Марианны? Похоже, вы освоили это искусство и без моей помощи.

— Нет, эр Рокэ. С вашей, — туманно ответил оруженосец. — Кстати, вы говорили задержать графа Рафиано, если я его замечу. Оставил его выбирать между лимонадами. Между прочим, еле отбился. Басни у него, по всей видимости, не кончаются.

— Первое впечатление о нём как о пустоголовом краснобае ошибочно, поверьте мне. Он даже забыл о финансах Талига больше, чем кто-либо в Талиге вообще знал.

Оруженосец хихикнул, привалился к балюстраде, прикоснувшись тёплым плечом к его.

В распахнутых дверях виднелись танцующие пары… Одинокая фигурка в цветах Рокслея сделала было шаг навстречу им, но посмотрела на Рокэ и прочла в его лице что-то, отчего дёрнула плечиком и отвернулась.

***

В этом крыле полы были не каменные, но выложенные из красной кедровой сердцевины. Рокэ следил, как растворяется такой же красный свет над терракотовой черепицей, словно над синекдохальным горным массивом, разминал в пальцах горячую каплю воска. Оруженосец рисовал широкую полосу неба, разделённого журавлиным перелётом. В такой ранний час в приёмной было пусто — разве что пара гвардейцев мёртвыми изваяниями торчали у дверей.  
Катарина заставляла их ждать. Если оруженосец не проявлял недовольства, то Рокэ скоро надоело сидеть без дела.

— Пожалуй, придётся навязаться даме без стука, — он критически оглядел белую занавесь, отделявшую приёмную от будуара, и пожал плечами.

Оруженосец посмотрел на него неодобрительно — и так же неодобрительно поприветствовала его Катарина, которая словно ждала его слов, чтобы явить себя миру. Она была в утреннем платье цвета изабеллы, лёгком, оголяющим белые руки; волосы собраны, умытое ненакрашенное личико нахмурено. Запахло лавандовой водой и ароматом горячего шоколада — оруженосец за спиной, проспавший завтрак, тихо сглотнул.

— Заходите, Рокэ. Я не ждала вас так рано…

Рокэ жизнерадостно приложился к ручке и по-хозяйски прошёл в будуар. Мягко упавшее полотно отсекло вдох фраппированного оруженосца, задетого таким непочтением к Талигойской розочке.

— Юноша, — негромко сказал Рокэ, любуясь нежной женской фигурой. — На сегодня можете быть свободны.

Катарина аккуратно высвобождала длинные волосы от шпилек, зная, как приподнятые руки натягивают ткань и чётче обрисовывают все достоинства силуэта (и недостатки, но об этом Рокэ решил сегодня промолчать). Мраморная грудь в баюкающих плоть кружевах — даже роды не смогли испортить её фигуру девочки-подростка, едва входящей в рост. Некоторых эта невинность возбуждала, Рокэ находил её пошлой, потому губительной для всего безупречного в ином королевского облика.

Безвкусная кровать, скорее помпезное ложе в псевдогальтарском стиле, раскинув когтистые лапы, ждало их обоих. Он отвёл взгляд.

— У нас есть несколько минут, — озабоченно сказала она. — А потом я как бы удивлюсь…

— Восхитительной алой ройе… — подхватил Рокэ и улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь, как тяжело было достать именно красную?

— Ты должен меня ценить, — отрезала Катарина и стянула корсет, с наслаждением вдохнула полной грудью. — В этом и смысл.

Сидя на кровати, Рокэ стягивал сапоги.

— Дай мне что-нибудь взамен. Что планирует благородная партия?

— Ничего, с чем бы ты не справился, Рокэ.

— Меньше разочарования в голосе, моя дорогая.

— Твои волосы роскошно смотрятся на белом шёлке, — мечтательно сказала она. Обнажённая, уселась на него верхом, мотнула густой пепельной гривой и лукаво улыбнулась.

На спине под худенькой лопаткой у неё было несколько прыщиков, которые она безуспешно пыталась припудрить. Вертелась, словно девчонка, раздражённо пыхтя: такой она бывала очень редко и только тогда, когда Рокэ делал вид, что дремлет. Пожалуй, он и с ней занимался любовью лишь из-за этих редких мгновений естественности, всплеска её бурной натуры, запертой в клетке, слишком тесной для неё. Точно его оруженосец.

Рокэ перекатился в солнечное пятно, дрожащее на измятой постели.

В отличие от породистых Окделлов, черты Катарины Ариго особой аристократичностью не дышали: матовое лицо сердечком, лицо хорошенькой белошвейки, а не королевы; вздёрнутый носик и белесые ресницы, которые ей приходилось чернить (значения для Рокэ это бы не имело, не придавай сама Катарина своему надуманному недостатку столько внимания).

— Весьма хорош собой. Эти чуть запёкшиеся губы, лихорадочный блеск глаз — ах, юность, — Катарина, кажется, тоже думала об оруженосце, мечтательно потягиваясь. — Спасибо, Рокэ, это было чудесно. Хотя не то чтобы ты был лучшим клинком Талига, сам понимаешь…

— Из нас двоих весь Талиг опробовала только ты, и я смиренно покоряюсь твоей оценке.

— Ги говорил, что ты редкостный мерзавец, — она хлопнула его по руке. — Помоги мне с застёжками....

Катарина торопливо заколола волосы, прошлась пуховкой по щекам. Вопросительно застыла, и Рокэ поспешил подсказать.

— Бледность тебе не идёт.

Она задумчиво кивнула и взялась за кармин.

— Ты уже спал с ним?

— Это не твоё дело, — Рокэ поправил выбившийся локон и поцеловал ее в горячий завиток над ухом, сглаживая грубость.

Пару раз оруженосец действительно засыпал, пока Рокэ наигрывал на гитаре тоскливые кэналлийские колыбельные. Или падал носом в «Полемику» Аврелия Колиньярского, когда Рокэ за соседним столом в библиотеке работал над «Эдиктом о веротерпимости» для Дорака. Иногда оруженосец говорил во сне, дёргался, и недовольно хмурился, и страницы шевелились от его тихого размеренного дыхания. Наблюдать за ним отчего-то было поинтереснее многих вещей, но Катарине об этом знать необязательно.

К паузе он присовокупил немного высокомерия.

Катарина понимала такие вещи с полуслова, — вот и сейчас дёрнулось плечико, в золотистый пучок кровожадно вонзилась шпилька с сапфиром. Катарина осмотрительно улыбнулась.

— Будь осторожен, Рокэ. Этот милый мальчик постарается тебя отравить.

— Это фигура речи, милая дама, или угроза?

— Реши сам, — она отвернулась. Вдела серьгу. Кивнула, довольная собственным отражением (драгоценные камни чуть качнулись, будто крошечная кисть розового винограда). Любовную аудиенцию можно было считать оконченной.

Разумеется, оруженосец ждал его снаружи. Сидел, опустив голову, переплетя бледные дрожащие пальцы на остром колене, не моргая, следил за цветением гиацинтов на гобелене напротив. Рокэ он не сказал ни слова, даже не обернулся, чтобы насытиться распаренной шейкой Катарины в вырезе жёлтого платья. Впрочем, она его и не провожала. В их еженедельных встречах было больше расчёта и меньше страсти, чем в надоедливых casus belli Гайифы.

Ужин прошёл в молчании. Оруженосец наблюдал за тушёным кроликом с таким вниманием, как будто тот вот-вот обещал дать дёру с его тарелки. Рокэ отложил салфетку, побарабанил пальцами по столу. Пора было как-то исправить положение.

— Юноша, я написал письмо. Раз вы не голодны, может быть, отвезёте его по адресу?

— Конечно, эр Рокэ. Кому? — оруженосец с готовностью подскочил.

— Баронессе Капуль-Гизайль.

Мгновенная заминка.

— Разумеется, монсеньор. Эр Рокэ…

Над верхней губой поблескивала испарина, волосы пристали ко лбу, потемнели, завились. Весь он дрожал, словно приговорённый к смерти за мгновение до топора.

Рокэ было засомневался, стоит ли отправлять его к милой Марианне, но оруженосец смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, и ждал чего-то: очередной жертвы, быть может? жертвы, на которую Рокэ был не готов, и почему Рокэ так погано себя чувствует, отправляя провинциала в дом самой искусной шлюхи в городе? Другой бы на месте мальчишки прыгал бы от радости.

— Эр Рокэ, — набрав воздуха, умоляюще повторил оруженосец, пытался сказать что-то, что не мог выразить на талиг.

Рокэ вложил горячий от собственной хватки конверт в безвольную ладонь и сомкнул свои пальцы поверх чужих, припорошенных пастельным прахом. Прикосновение было его инициативой — и всё-таки полностью застало его врасплох. Он вздрогнул. Оруженосец лишь секундой позже перевёл взгляд на измятый конверт, отреагировал куда как более бурно, по своим меркам: дёрнулся, будто принял киркореллу, а не завуалированное приглашение провести, без сомнения, лучшую ночь в его жизни. Сжатый от волнения в узкую линию рот обмяк.

Оруженосец коротко поклонился и исчез.

Окно запотело до молочно-синего. За откинутой портьерой — зелёное вечернее небо с тавром месяца, древний дуб, вздрагивающий под порывами невидимого ветра; оруженосец. Вот он пришпорил Сону, словно взгляд Рокэ толкнул его в спину. Тень его дрогнула, изогнулась волной на пустой дороге и истаяла.

Рокэ представил его, спящего в изгибе тёплого плеча, укрытого от утра благоуханной завесой чёрных волос, и безрадостно отпил вина. Замер. Хуан, как недобрая весть, возник за плечом.

— Где дор Рикардо?

— Я отправил его к Марианне.

Хуан аккуратно наполнил бокал Рокэ и только после этого позволил себе спросить, чуть приподняв бровь (высшая степень удивления, доступная его невыразительному лицу):

— Но зачем?

— Чтобы мальчишка лишился, наконец, девственности, и сбавил любовный пыл. Иначе снимет себе какую-нибудь нищенку, и потом только и бегать, что лечиться спринцеваниями. И кто, по-твоему, будет его лечить? У меня нет на него времени.

Рокэ отодвинул собственного кролика. Блюдо неожиданно потеряло свою привлекательность.

— Подай мне шляпу. Выйду прогуляться. Почему всё веселье должно доставаться неопытным юнцам?

Прочь от респектабельной пасторали сытого квартала — в самые зловонные трущобы Нижнего города, где луна силилась пробиться сквозь ряды бельевых верёвок, склонившихся друг к другу скособоченных крыш, угрюмых разросшихся буков. В публичный дом, куда знать приходила, когда не хотелось телес Марианны или её чистеньких подружек, зарабатывающих на булавки и драгоценные пустячки втайне от мужей. Неземные от выпивки женщины в тафте и перьях, безвкусных аляповатых побрякушках целовали его губы, оставляя за собой алые отпечатки и хриплый смех. Сирены сифилиса, как окрестил их Эмиль, блестя глазами, когда Рокэ только привёл его сюда, не поддавайся их чарам.

Рокэ следил, как наливали абсент — эту новинку привезли из Гайифы, и как всё, находящееся на грани запрета, он пользовался популярностью. Щедрый поток залил осколок сахара, зажатый в серебряных щипцах, и пролился в бокал, как бледно-зелёная морская пена. Может, абсент даст ему забыть, полынь, лакрица, сладость, — с каждым глотком голова становилась легче, словно мягкий и свежий морской ветер мягко пригладил волосы.

Рокэ со злорадным омерзением изучал себя словно со стороны — бездумно рыщущие в синеве зрачки, вялые расслабленные губы, нервически стиснутые пальцы. Вино его не брало, а абсент — в самый раз, разве что до сакотты Рокэ не опускался. Всё лишь вопрос времени, — «не мыслю, стало быть, существую». Интересно, что сказала бы милая Катари, если бы увидела его в этой грязной забегаловке? А оруженосец? Захлопотал бы, как наседка... Мысль пронеслась кометой на внутренней стороне век, оставила после себя неясные сполохи, отозвалась привычной головной болью. Рокэ медленно вытащил из бархатных ножен квилон и столь же привычно, будто правил бритву, разрезал подушечку большого пальца до самой мякоти.

Какой бы опасный оборот ни грозились принять его опьяневшие мысли, Рокэ остановил их, сладил с собой, как ладят со слишком норовистым линарцем, хлыстом и болью, как и всегда. Пожалуй, на сегодня ему хватит.

Оллария в предутреннюю пору была самым мёртвым городом, который вы когда-либо видели, и самым неподвижным. Неземная тишина, ни собак, ни детей, ни ранних торговцев, ни фонарщиков, только шаги Рокэ по чистой брусчатке и мягкое раздробленное эхо. Давным-давно укрощённый каналом дикий Данар сонно плескался под мостом, затянутым туманом. Слабый свет освещал город, будто проникал сквозь далёкое зеркало, на мгновение Рокэ показалось, что он перешёл ночь человеческую и давно идёт по чужому городу-двойнику на другой далёкой бусине, где солнце взято в заложники, а его оруженосец навсегда останется спать в постели надушенной незнакомки.

Измаранный помадой воротник рубахи покалывал кожу. Опьянение спадало. Ледяное небо по-позднеосеннему отодвинулось от земли на завораживающую высоту, было холодно. Вымерзший за ночь город ещё не отошёл от ночного — трупного, предательски скользнуло в голове, — окоченения. Расстроенные ряды облаков замерли над Ружским дворцом. Молчание мира не смог поколебать даже далёкий скрип тележного колеса.

Шаг по оглушенной слоем глины мостовой был нехарактерно мягок и вкрадчив, тень волоклась за ним по стиснутой гончарными мастерскими улице, увеличиваясь и уменьшаясь сообразно редким фонарным чашам...

За мыслями об оруженосце Рокэ не заметил, как вышел к знакомому рынку. Звуки приречной торговли уже плескались в воздухе, но размноженный мокрой черепицей рассвет мстительно хлестнул его по глазам только тогда, когда Рокэ вернулся домой.

— Вот вы где.

— Вот я, — отозвался Рокэ.

Они столкнулись на лестнице. Разошлись почти торжественно, как на дворцовой церемонии. Рокэ поднимался в кабинет, оруженосец, судя по всему, спускался в купальню, зачем-то сжимая крошечный конвертик. От него пахло женскими духами. Засаленные волосы были грубо и небрежно приглажены рукой; пунцовел след от чужих зубов — под воротником, где увидеть можно, только если искать.

На обоях расплылось паукообразное пятно сырости. Рокэ машинально пересчитал его отростки, но всё, что видел, это чудовищный, незаметный, ярчайший, невидный засос на бесстыдно запрокинутом горле, прямо над пульсирующей веной.

— Вы, должно быть, устали, юноша, — вежливо сказал Рокэ.

— Я ждал вас, чтобы передать ответ баронессы, — дыхание оруженосца пахло анисом и лакрицей — или это было его дыхание? Сложно было разобрать. Аромат такой стойкий, что можно было попробовать его на вкус, — почувствовать кромку золотистого стакана нежной внутренней поверхностью губ. Серебряные щипцы, смех, — глаза оруженосца горели в сумраке коридора как у кошки, ещё чуть-чуть, и зазеленеют.

Он явно желал извинений, но не знал, как их потребовать. Неужели даже Марианна не спугнула воспоминание о Катарине в объятиях Рокэ? Ещё одного юнца приворожила эта королевская шлюха, — Рокэ подумал почти с восхищением. Хороша.

— Благодарю, — Рокэ выхватил конверт. — Идите спать, поговорим завтра утром.

Честно говоря, мальчишка начинал его утомлять. Вот и сейчас он хлопнул дверью своей спальни так, что звук разнёсся по всему дому, будто стены были не из дуба, а из бальзового дерева. То, что нужно, когда голова раскалывается от боли. Упорная, ежистая его нелюбезность, впрочем, Рокэ нисколько не задела. Или так он говорил себе.

На их ежеутреннюю тренировку со шпагой не пришёл ни Рокэ — много работы, ни мальчишка — уехал к кузену.

***

Что-то скоро случится — Рокэ чувствовал. Хороший моряк, он мгновенно оценивал перемены в атмосфере. Затишье, как перед грандиозной дракой, ссорой братьев, что оканчивается дуэлью; чем-то ужасным, что невыносимо грядёт.  
Оруженосец в этот раз спустился к завтраку замечательно зелёный, и Рокэ даже отставил чашку с шадди, вздёрнув брови.

— Давно ли вас тошнит по утрам?

— Это ничего, эр Рокэ. Только не шутите… пожалуйста. Похоже, отравился какой-то гадостью, когда мы обедали.

— С Лараком? — кто там следующий после Окделлов претендент на надорских овец?

— Нет, с Приддом. Чтобы я ещё раз… — невнятно сказал оруженосец и засунул в рот поджаренный хлебец, взмахнул рукавом. До Рокэ донёсся удушливо-сладкий запах.

— Всю ночь ели пирожные? Один раз колет вам уже перешивали. Хотите ещё?

— Терпеть не могу пирожные, — возмутился оруженосец и отпил воды. Зубы выбивали дрожь.

— Не врите. С кем вы были?

— Встречался с Приддом.

— Валентин Придд уехал из столицы ещё на прошлой неделе.

— Эр Рокэ, не может быть, я видел его своими глазами!

— Лгать вы научились: даже огонь в глазах горит. Но проверять ложь стоит получше. Как поживает эр Август?

Оруженосец жадно и неряшливо пил, — отёр губы и мрачно перебил:

— Видел Валентина и говорил с ним. Никакого эра Августа. Хотите верьте, хотите нет.

— Я отправляю вас домой, — сказал Рокэ как бы между делом. — От службы я вас не освобожу, чтобы не пошли кривотолки, не беспокойтесь. Скажем, вы вернётесь в Надор для поправки здоровья. Через два года явитесь ко мне за бумагами. Содержание я вам устрою.

Оруженосец сжал ладонь до кулака, но не произнёс ни слова.

Перстня Алва, одолженного взамен проигранного фамильного кольца, не было. Оруженосец носил его не снимая, даже когда вернул свой карас, — Рокэ не потребовал кольцо обратно. Но после вечера у Капуль-Гизайлей не надел ни разу.

Рокэ стало смешно.

Оруженосец на него обижался. Это было непривычно и в какой-то степени умилительно. На Рокэ никто не обижался с тех пор, как ему исполнилось семь лет: с семи его воспитывали как взрослого и спрашивали как с взрослого. Взрослого Рокэ ненавидели, обожали, подлизывались, задабривали и боялись. Оруженосец не подлизывался, не задабривал и совершенно почему-то не боялся Рокэ. Он ел, не поднимая головы, не тратил его деньги, гордо перебиваясь и высчитывая какие-то гроши, одалживался у кузена или дурачка Феншо; старался не попадаться на глаза самому Рокэ, и это было удобно, и всё-таки Рокэ был недоволен. Он и сам незаметно успел привыкнуть к сосредоточенному сопению под дверью, когда оруженосец слушал, как Рокэ играет, не решаясь войти; к тренировкам, где серьёзная мальчишеская мордаха озарялась редкой случайной улыбкой, когда Рокэ чуть-чуть поддавался; успел привыкнуть к восхитительным рисункам, топоту по утрам и истинно северному, сиречь несуществующему, чувству юмора.

Теперь оруженосец смотрел сквозь него, улыбался или хмурился — в зависимости от того, что пристало случаю, а живости и участия в его гримасах было столько же, сколько в морской воде, равнодушно набегающей на песок.

Рокэ потёр виски. Боль вкрадчиво звенела в висках, обещая грозу и молнии.

Белая пена, холодная зелёная вода, соль, собирающаяся на лице, превращала ресницы в длинные тяжёлые стрелки. Свобода. Непредсказуемость — воду надо было приручать, воде нельзя было доверять, воду можно было лишь любить, истово и самозабвенно. Только тогда она разрешала быть в себе. Карлос, шутник и болтун, чувствовал это. А их отец, который в молодости ходил под парусом — нет.

Так же Рокэ приручал и оруженосца. Учил фехтованию, обхождению в обществе; учил пить тюрэгвизе и играть в карты, не теряя головы (бесполезно): на лице оруженосца были написаны и восторг, и разочарование, когда приходила плохая карта. Рокэ нравилось смотреть на его выразительную мимику, пить резкую настойку, смягчённую мёдом, остающуюся на языке острым сладостным послевкусием, вкрадчивым обещанием, пока оруженосец делал вид, что не обижается очередному проигрышу; вихрастый, растрепанный, похожий на осеннего воробья. Однажды Рокэ зачем-то взял и проиграл, только чтобы посмотреть, что будет. И не пожалел.

…Всё ушло в прошлое. Оруженосец уедет, и всё будет по-старому. Извиняться Рокэ было, разумеется, не за что — а если бы и было, Рокэ Алва никогда и ни перед кем не извинялся.

***

Осенние Скалы, дрожа, перешли в Ветер, потом в голубые холодные Молнии. Голые, как старые кости, ветки деревьев переплетались сквозь клочья мутного тумана за окнами дома, где — внутри — Рокэ и оруженосец старательно избегали друг друга.  
Об отъезде в Надор пока не говорили, но Рокэ заказал пару дорожных сундуков. С мальчишки станется уйти босиком, гордо отказываясь от подарков. Однажды оруженосец прислал записку, в которой сказал, что вернётся утром: и действительно вернулся. С очередным засосом на бледной шее, разорванным воротом рубахи; перехватил красноречивый взгляд Рокэ и независимо отвернулся.

Рокэ привык не запирать двери в кабинет: пока луна старательно наливалась светом тускнеющих от такого соседства звёзд, Рокэ пел и следил за тем, как дрожит кинжально-острая полоска света в темноте коридора… Оруженосец не пришёл ни разу.

А потом оруженосец попытался его убить — во всяком случае, так показалось Рокэ.

***

Кольцо с ядом было ему тесновато, поэтому он машинально крутил его, оглаживая край золотой зарницы. Под металлическим ободком была тёплая и нежно сливочная кожа, натёртая металлом — несла на себе оттиск веса и цвета тяжёлого рубина.  
В камине уютно трещали дрова. У чёрного входа какая-то женщина кокетливо смеялась над шуткой, произнесённой мужским баритоном. Рокэ ждал смерти с клиническим любопытством энтомолога, препарирующего последний экземпляр прекрасной бабочки, — выйдет ли в этот раз или нет? Наверное, нет. Мало у кого получалось убить его, Рокэ.

— Это не ваш камень, юноша, он вам не идёт. Я бы предложил опалы.

Повелитель Скал, конечно, знает о камнях всё, вот и сейчас только опустил голову. С собой в комнату он впустил сквозняк: книга, лежащая у Рокэ на коленях, беспомощно затрепетала листами и побеждённо затихла — когда оруженосец, небрежно поддёрнув штаны, опустился в соседнее кресло и уставился в пламя.

— Налейте мне вина, и себе тоже, — велел Рокэ. Голова болела сильнее обычного, от оруженосца тянуло озябшим, но различимым духом ладана, гусиного жира и воска, неестественной сладостью. Хотелось закончить со всем этим побыстрее, но оруженосец только безразлично стиснул львиные морды подлокотников. С заляпанных грязью сапог, которые он не потрудился отряхнуть, капало, и теперь парочка ангелов на безвкусном, но всё равно любимом ковре открывали Рассветные врата для коричнево-кирпичных клякс.

Черное сукно колета лаково блеснуло. Дорогая ткань мягко облегала плечи, бледную, в голубых прожилках кожу неожиданно трогательно тонких запястий. Отблеск каминного пламени выпутался из темноты, осветил крестовину застарелого крысиного шрама, перечёркнутого кинжалом Рокэ, которым он когда-то выпускал заразу из вялой, доверчиво подставленной ладони, и, как в алом затоне, утонул в перстне Ариго.

Рокэ смотрел только на шрам.

— Помню, как вы терпели боль, мазались какой-то дрянью. Когда-нибудь вы поймёте, это не героизм, это глупость? Кому как не мне знать разницу между одним и другим. Бессмысленный стоицизм губителен, цвет северной нации и так уже изрядно побит этой заразой. Кому как не вам это знать.

— Вы полагаете себя аполитичным, а говорите точно как Лучший Человек. Или так не говорят? Вы выступаете единой массой. Лучшие Люди... – устало сказал оруженосец. Рокэ нахмурился.

— Не вам указывать мне, во что мне верить и кому служить. Тем более, вы забываете, что я тоже рождён Человеком Чести. Мы с вами похожи.

Когда Рокэ брал его себе, он уже понимал, что если привяжется — если! то именно ему предстоит быть тем самым глупым стоиком из легенды, а сыну Эгмонта — спрятанным от ментора медвежонком, что выгрызет его сердце. Хищный опасный зверёк, любовно спрятанный под колетом от строгого учительского ока. Acte gratuit вполне в духе Алва.

— Всё это ваше бегство в фантазии, которыми вас кормит Штанцлер и королева. Я знаю, вы ведь даже не испытываете ко мне настоящей ненависти, всего лишь используете смерть отца как почетный трофей в попытке вызвать у меня жалость. Или угрызения совести? Я не жалею о его смерти. Будь у меня шанс всё переиграть, я бы снова поступил так же… А вы даже не спросили, как умер ваш отец. Ни разу. Вам не любопытно? Или ваша благодетельная мать уже всё рассказала вам об ужасном Алва, погибели хромых героев?

— Я прекрасно знаю, как умер мой отец, — ответил оруженосец, и Рокэ безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Ну разумеется. Разумеется, вы знаете.

— Не я сбегаю в фантазии. Мой эр и Первый маршал Талига должны быть одним человеком, а не двумя личностями, что случайно сталкиваются в проёме двери и расходится своими путями. Вы то отталкиваете меня, то снова даёте… надежду.

Сумрачная злость явно подгоняла его красноречие.

— После того, как вы пустили мне кровь, тогда, от крысы, спасли мне жизнь, всё изменилось, — словно бы даже задумчиво, но доверительно признался он. — Всё поменялось и все осталось прежним, даже моё имя, хотя в этом новом мире меня должны были звать иначе, я ведь не собирался вас... Я не заслужил своей фамилии. И, как я понимаю, не заслужил ни вашего доверия, ни признательности.

Рокэ безмолвствовал.

— Я очень плохо себя чувствую, эр Рокэ, — спокойно добавил оруженосец. Внезапно загустевший акцент придал его словам необходимую точность свистящего в воздухе лезвия. — Буду благодарен, если вы правда отправите меня домой. Я ведь всё равно никогда вам не нужен. Да и теперь только мешаю.

Очертание его лица мерцало в полумраке. И ночь такая же тёмная, тихая, что и за окном, стояла между ними недвижно. Плуговой бороздой по её тишине протащился отзвук сапог Хуана, обходящего дом; в эту же ночь погрузились и замершие на подлокотниках мальчишеские кисти, будто выточенные из слоновой кости.

Яблочное полено с шелестом рассыпалось на угли.

— Узнали какую-то неприятную новость? — с искренним любопытством спросил Рокэ.

— Да. Человек, которому я доверял, меня предал. Я смотрел ему в глаза, а он смотрел в мои, мы разговаривали, и я думал, «знает ли он, что я собираюсь сделать?» И он думал то же самое. Забавно.

Он мягко рассмеялся и хлопнул ладонями по креслу, приласкав оскаленные, покрытые позолотой пасти, встал, чуть пошатываясь. Задул чадивший огарок, не дававший уже света, и ловко заменил его молоденькой и длинной свечой. Новорождённое пламя задохнулось свежим воздухом, но выпрямилось, щёлкнуло, потянулась за рукой, осело, освоившись. Вкусно зашипела пробка, алая струйка стекла по тонкому горлу фужера, потраченная зря неверной рукой. Прикосновение его горячей влажной кожи было неприятным, но Рокэ с готовностью принял бокал и сделал вдох.

То самое, ещё из Алвасете привезённое дедом. И такое вино испортить ядом… — вот, где грех, с сожалением подумал Рокэ.

Происходящее перестало его забавлять. Как актёр, который стремится покинуть сцену до того, как сменят декорации, он глотнул отравленного вина, смочив губы, и отставил бокал. Оруженосец поднялся, словно по команде — сложил ладони за спиной. Кинжал вызывающе остался в ножнах.

— Вы исполнили свой долг перед Талигойей и можете быть свободны, — равнодушно сказал Рокэ. Голова болела, в глаза словно песку насыпали, хотелось выпить дурной касеры и спать, спать целую вечность…

Смотреть на мальчишку не было никаких сил, ещё мгновение, и Рокэ бы его ударил. В солнечное сплетение. А затем от весёлой злости саданул бы коленом по подбородку. И нарушил бы самый незыблемый свой принцип: не избивать слабых и детей. Оруженосец был ребёнком, и, как доказало кольцо с ядом, которым он отравил дедово вино, он был слабым.

Рокэ набросил плащ, проверил, вычищен ли клинок у его шпаги. Мальчишка хорошо постарался: шпага блестела, как луч месяца, хитро пойманный в бархатные ножны. Собственно, непонятно, с чего Рокэ так на него разозлился? Всё было предрешено давным-давно.

— Не покидайте особняк, пока я не приеду, — начал Рокэ, но запнулся. Оруженосец молчал. Тяжело обмяк в кресле, опустил голову.

Что-то было не так. С этого дурака сталось бы отравить сначала себя, а потом и своего эра.

— Хуан, — негромко сказал Рокэ. — Подойди.

Он отбросил шпагу и опустился на колени — оруженосец не притворялся, а честно потерял сознание. Хуан беззвучно возник за спиной.

— Отравил вас, соберано? Или сам себя порешил, гад?

— Пока не знаю, — сказал Рокэ, запрокинул чужую горячую голову — мутные белки глаз, иссохшие губы, потный лоб; сладкий до тошноты, словно от мёртвой мыши, запах. Во рту образовывалась горькая слюна, стоило лишь втянуть его ноздрями...

Височные венки сильнее выделились под кожей, на губах расцвел и тут же лопнул пузырёк слюны, прозрачный и будто бы невинный в обмороке своего хозяина, кулём осевшего в руках Рокэ. Желтоватая кожа была неприятно тёплой, как будто кровь пульсировала под самой поверхностью, готовая прорваться наружу. Кольца волос потемнели до тёмно-русого, прилипли ко лбу и щекам, словно морские водоросли или экзотическая татуировка. Рокэ торопливо вспорол колет. Та же желтоватая кожа, и лишь у пупка — крошечное розовое пятнышко.

Всё было очевидно. Температура, потеря аппетита, снулый вид, запах, галлюцинации — а Рокэ и не заметил. Слишком уверенный в том, что оруженосец вечно лжёт… Он смотрел на это розовое пятнышко измученного болезнью и недоверием человека, и вдруг вспомнил сережку Катарины. Такого же розовато-желтого оттенка, сережку в беззаботном ушке. Тогда Катарина и сказала про отраву, а после чуть повернула голову, как чудовище на своём гербе. И Рокэ некого было винить, кроме себя, и кто ещё здесь оказался доверчивым дураком?

— У него тиф, — скучным голосом сказал Рокэ, механически закатывая рубаху до локтей.

Оруженосец лежал на ковре. Обмякшая кисть, лишённая кольца, сжималась и разжималась. Оно валялась тут же, молния продолжала бить в алое, словно издевалась. Носком сапога Рокэ отшвырнул перстень Ариго прочь, в полумрак, будто мерзостное насекомое.

— Хуан! Горячей воды, карболку, корпию. Пришли сюда Дедала, у него практика в Посольском квартале, если мне не изменяет память. Вели, пусть в спальню герцога Окделла принесут все канделябры и подсвечники.

— Соберано, если он успел вас отравить, вы доживёте только до утра... — если не займётесь собой, не договорил Хуан, но это было понятно без слов.

— Это неважно — зато до утра пойму, выживет он или нет. Быстрее, Хуан.

***

Оруженосец не умер.  
Первые восемь дней лежал в бреду, а на девятый очнулся и ясным голосом попросил вина и мыться. Рокэ снёс его в купальню, не слушая ершистых криков «я сам могу! я здоров!»

— Соберано, — Хуан держал оруженосца под мышки, пока Рокэ сосредоточенно намыливал тощую спину с горестно выступающим деликатным хребтом, — просили из Фельпа. Срочно.

Оруженосец спал, облокотившись ему на руки, Рокэ скользнул по его груди намыленной тряпкой и осторожно обошёл соски. Отчего-то было слегка неловко. Кожа там, где он прикасался, была огненно-горячей, и во рту у Рокэ сохло: должно быть, от духоты. Хуан, всепонимающий каменный истукан, смотрел исключительно поверх плеча Рокэ.

— Фельп подождёт. Я тут ещё не закончил, — раздражённо бросил Рокэ.

Тиф обмануть его не мог. Короткий светлый промежуток оруженосца сменился рецидивом, тяжёлым, но, к счастью, быстрым. Только на второй раз, когда оруженосец повторил капризным голосом просьбу о вине, через пять дней, слитых от собственного ужаса и тяжести для Рокэ в один, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Болезнь действительно отступила. Рокэ дошёл до своего погреба и, присев на миг на лестницу, уснул прямо там же, прижав к себе бутыль «Крови» будто собственное потерянное и счастливо обретённое дитя.

***

Морской туман пах терпко и горько, как слеза. Небо было противно-жёлтого, больного цвета, а вода почему-то чёрная. Странную эту несовместимость он принял как должное, с пониманием, что это сон — и всё-таки нет. И небо цвета подтухшего желтка, и духота, и сильные порывы теплого ветра, и дождь, нагоняющий их, и темнота за правым плечом, всё было сном, всё было реальным. Карлос заговорщицки подмигнул.  
— Куда мы плывём?

Вопрос Рокэ снесло ветром. Гроза опускалась на них, и от неё было не сбежать — высокий шторм крался за ними, всё ближе и ближе.

— Помоги мне! Карлос! — он отчаянно пытается убрать паруса, но не успевает, он никогда не успевает...

— Как я могу, Росио? — Карлос пожал плечами и откинул с лица волосы, грациозным ленивым движением. Улыбнулся. — Я же мёртв.

Лопнувшие мозоли сочились сукровицей, руку дёргало, жгло, будто в мягкую уязвимую мякоть ладони укусила злобная предзимняя оса, и Рокэ предстояло сражаться с грозой одному.

***

Проснулся он на рассвете или на закате, если судить по робкому свету в высоких окнах; голодный, точно молодой волк. В спальне было сумрачно. Единственный луч падал сквозь щель в портьерах цвета марсалы и воровато шнырял по комнате. По другую сторону портьеры угадывалась обнажённая по ранней весне ветвь вяза и пара взъерошенных скворцов.  
Рокэ повернул голову, прошуршав волосами по высокой подушке, и таким же шуршанием с готовностью отозвался мелок по неуверенно устроенной на чужих коленях планшетке. У кровати сидел оруженосец и рисовал что-то с таким тщанием, что даже не заметил, как Рокэ стал наблюдать за быстрыми движениями его порхающих пальцев. На мгновение оруженосец оторвался от листа. Затуманенный взгляд упал на Рокэ — и тут же виновато прояснился — соскучился по рисованию и извинялся за это, догадался Рокэ.

— Вы долго спали, — сказал оруженосец. — Хуан чуть не избил меня, думал, я отравил вас, «соберано такой сильный, что яд подействовал только сейчас». А я думал, вы заразились от меня и умираете. Хотел уже послать за священником. Но потом я понял, что не знаю, во что вы верите — и верите ли вообще.

— Не верю, — солгал Рокэ и рвано закашлялся. Голос исчез, как блеск из поеденной ржой стали, оставив после себя хрипящую тень. «Ты меня звал? — хотелось спросить Рокэ. — Я тебя слышал».

Оруженосец распахнул тетрадь, будто выпустил из ладоней палевых и чёрных голубей; наброски спящей фигуры. Оруженосец изобразил его красивее, чем есть на самом деле, хладнокровно подумал Рокэ. Почти андрогинное узкое лицо, корона чёрных волос на подушке, приоткрытые влажные губы — тщательно прорисованный крошечный блик. Рокэ-с-рисунка казался, да и был, куда живее, чем Рокэ-настоящий чувствовал себя: казалось, грудь спящего сейчас неспешно поднимется во вдохе. Рокэ взял тетрадь и перевернул страницу непослушными пальцами, чувствуя себя медведем, который пытается спрячь кружево. На четвёртой был сам оруженосец — он нарисовал себя в облике смерти, что тянется к груди Рокэ, белая кость словно разряд света. Образ был таким странно-эротичным, что Рокэ даже отвёл глаза. Он никогда не думал о мальчишке в таком ключе, конечно. Разумеется. Неожиданное напоминание было совершенно не к месту.

— Я скажу Хуану, что вы проснулись. Он обещал зарезать меня, если вы не придёте в себя. Мне кажется, это была не шутка.

«Не уходи», — почему-то хотелось сказать Рокэ. Но оруженосец протянул ему стакан мутной воды — по вкусу порошок дроблёного жемчуга, — и поднялся. Дёрнул за занавеску. Покачнулся от напряжения; пальцы вцепились за столбик кровати, побелевшие от усилия, — конечно, он ведь ещё не оправился от собственной болезни. Тени под глазами, впалые щёки, покрытые трёхдневной щетиной — примерно так выглядел Эгмонт, когда вставал на Линию. Но об этом оруженосцу знать не стоит.

Первый (или последний) луч разбился о дальний загиб речного русла, поплыл по течению, словно плавленое золото, расточительно вылитое за окно. Тикали материнские ходики, настраиваясь на мелкий деликатный звон.

— Я записал всё, что вы говорили во сне. Подумал, может, это важно, — от дверей сказал оруженосец и прошмыгнул под рукой Хуана.

Рокэ задумчиво изучал тетрадь. Целые страницы... сколько же дней он лежал? Почерк у оруженосца был такой же текучий, как цвет глаз — буквы то скашивались друг на друга, свирепо проткнутые остриём восклицания, то благообразно усеивали строки каллиграфическим бисером. Узкие межбуквенные промежутки, будто оруженосец по старой привычке экономил бумагу, заставляли символы тянуться вверх и прихотливо изламываться в местах скрещивания, словно на самом деле это были не слова, но зарисованный ряд цапель, прилетевших на водопой. На последних страницах манера становилась поразительно небрежной. Буквы оседали, расплывались, выпрыгивали, бились в ознобе, будто писавший их мучился с пером не меньше, чем перо с ним; конечно, наверняка оруженосец сидел у его постели бессменно, чтобы ничего не упустить, чтобы всё записать дословно, старательно...

Когда он ушёл, Рокэ внезапно осознал: вероятнее всего, это был самый благородный поступок, который ради него когда-либо совершали.

***

Убеждённость в том, что рука оруженосца бросила в вино яд, была столь сильна, что Рокэ искренне поверил в то, что может умереть — и оттого действительно едва не скончался. Зная свою мнительность, перешедшую по крови ипохондрика-отца, на время болезни оруженосца он не позволял себе слечь только усилием воли. Чужой тиф не оставлял времени на себя, но усталость, в конце концов, не оставила выбора даже ему.  
— Давно со мной такого не было. Четыре дня сна. И я ещё насмехался над почтенным племенем сов.

Хуан выразительно пожал плечами и молча протянул ему горячее полотенце. Рокэ посмотрел в зеркало — в мутной серебряной поверхности отражался заросший щетиной незнакомец, а тени под глазами были даже не синими, а фиолетовыми, в зеленцу, как давешний абсент.

Разбиватель сердец, любовник королевы. Видение неземной красоты.

Против воли Рокэ рассмеялся, и оруженосец тут же тихо поскрёбся в дверь, словно ждал. Может, на самом деле прислушивался, прислонив к двери чуть оттопыренное ухо, переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Извольте, герцог Окделл, — объявил Рокэ, — только вашей царственной особы мне не хватало этим чудесным утром. Заодно подайте мне сюртук.

Им было друг с другом слегка неловко, как бывает, когда расстаёшься со случайным попутчиком, но невольно, связанный географическим обстоятельством или закрытыми на ночь воротами города, ещё некоторое время правишь своей лошадью пообок чужой, — выпущенное раньше срока на воздух прощание ещё звучит между, и разговор не клеится.

Рокэ принял сюртук, торопливо накинул и раздражённо нахмурился — он похудел, и теперь ткань сидела не по фигуре, будто он напялил на себя одежду брата. Да кошки с ним, с сюртуком.

— Вас ждут в Фельпе, — подал голос Хуан. — Пока вы отдыхали, — деликатностью его домовладелец никогда не отличался, — приезжали гонцы.

— Фельп потом. Сначала Ариго и гусятинка, — объявил Рокэ. — Пусть седлают Соро.

Оруженосец вслед за ним слетел в вестибюль.

— Эр Рокэ, постойте… Эр Рокэ! — скакнул за ним, словно конь, через две каменные плиты на третью, взвизгнув каблуками по безвинному гладкому камню, и вцепился в его рукав. — Вы куда?..

Несчастный, жалкий подкидыш. Уже в нежном семнадцатилетнем возрасте, опасном рубеже взрослости, оруженосец доставал ему до переносицы, хотя и ссутулился; скорбно свёл острые лопатки под белоснежным льном слишком узкой рубахи. Когда он волновался, то начинал машинально теребить пальцами серебристый край эсперы, беззаботно-высоко висящей на цепочке — Рокэ отметил, что следы от чужих поцелуев совсем сошли с чистых ключиц.

— Я? Как и сказал, иду побеседовать с братцами Ариго, хозяевами того милого перстенька. Алое вам к лицу, я уже говорил?

— Братья королевы ни при чём! Эр Рокэ, Штанлцер… — уже без «эр», отметил Рокэ, — дал мне перстень, но я не травил вас, ну конечно, нет, как я могу, я же вас… — перебил сам себя. — Пожалуйста. Не трогайте Катари и её братьев. Если тронете… я всё равно скажу на суде, что всё неправда!

Рокэ остановился, и горячие ладони сразу же исчезли.

— Вы не понимаете, эр Рокэ. Маршал Ги работает. Я не знаю точно, но подозреваю, он приложил усилия к тому, чтобы мы заключили конкордат с Агарисом, сейчас нельзя мешать. Совсем никак нельзя!

— С Агарисом, значит, — сказал Рокэ. — Я ни кошки не понимаю. Но положим, это ваши эсператисткие дела меня волнуют мало. Однако Штанцлер должен ответить.

— Он уехал, пока я болел, — оруженосец отвернул пылающее от смущения лицо. — Покинул столицу… Он солгал мне, когда отдавал перстень с ядом, я точно знаю, и когда я заболел, а вы не умерли, он понял, что…

— Я до него доберусь, — закончил Рокэ и раздражённо цыкнул. — Ладно, успеется. Но после Фельпа я займусь всеми, кто имел касательство к этой мерзости.

— Эр Рокэ, можно я…

— Нет. Вы будете лежать дома, есть пресную овсянку и думать о собственной глупости. И дай Создатель, чтобы к моему возвращению вы успели передумать хотя бы треть.

***

Фельп провожал его пеклом и тысячей благодарностей — вольный город прекрасно понимал, что, если Рокэ Алве придёт в голову повернуться против них, Фельп и Ургот сметёт с лица земли.  
Рокэ вяло взмахнул рукой на бесконечные потоки льстивых похвал и во внезапном приступе раздражения послал Моро галопом. Его тянуло домой. Он оставил без внимания слова оруженосца, слишком занятый его болезнью, и теперь наверняка пожнёт плоды своего легкомыслия.

...Рокэ вернулся в столицу с запахом тёплого нежного ветра, пропитавшего кожу, волосы, и зацветающим бутоном морской розы в петлице мундира — а Оллария горела.

В камине тлели яблоневые поленья, Рокэ с удовольствием потянул носом. Оруженосец, будто бы одичавший за время его отсутствия, кинулся к нему на полпути, ещё сжимая мушкет, но вовремя остановился, спрятал мушкет за шкафом и понятливо шмыгнул на кухню за едой. Трое серых монашков стояли там, где огонь отражался в наборной плитке пола, и грелись. Причудливая копания. Один был выгнут подобно вопросительному знаку, покрыт лихорадочными пятнами, второй нервно облизывал губы, а третий полностью ушёл в тень своего клобука, только благостно перебирал чётки красивыми узкими пальцами.

Пахло кровью, «Кровью» и, наконец-то, сладким шадди.

— Сначала спать, потом — всё остальное, — распорядился Рокэ. — Боюсь, мне и так не пережить позора: столько лет я создавал себе репутацию и вот, три десятка горожан стали свидетелями моих секретных душеспасительных гостей. Святые отцы, будьте так любезны освободить себя от моего присутствия, хотя бы временно. Моего оруженосца забирайте с собой, только не слишком далеко.

Хуан подал шадди, острый перец и кувшин с карамелью, ловко пристроив поднос на хитроумно выложенную книжную башенку рядом с хозяйским креслом (книги доходили до самого потолка стукко, у Рокэ никак не доходили руки разобрать их, а ленивый оруженосец всё время притворялся, что забыл о поручении):

— Долго?

— До вечера. Потом дела, — отозвался Рокэ. Оруженосец задержался в дверях, следил за ним через комнаты, притворяясь, что не следит — и разве Рокэ не делал то же самое?

— Поздравляю с победой в Фельпе, монсеньор, — шёпотом.

Но Рокэ это вполне могло только присниться.

***

За стенкой шумно двигались, приглушённо орали. Пора было подниматься.  
Оллария сидела в низинной речной чаше, и пожар тут был виден отовсюду, стоило лишь чуть приподнять голову. Сонно змеился Данар, перечёркнутый диагоналями света, но свет был не привычный, а тускло багровый, неравномерно пульсирующий, подчинённый собственному такту сообразно с порывами свежего ветра. Пламя то разрасталось, как опухоль в теле города, то сжималось; огненный кот, припавший перед прыжком. Чересполосица гомона простреливалась редким мушкетоном и дисгармоничным церковном звоном, словно целились именно в колокол. Пятая часть всех кварталов была изгрызена огнём. Сквозь дымные пятна, будто проплешины на вытертой шкуре, чернели и набухали алым всё новые и новые улицы. Дым тянулся наклонённой вертикалью к небу, забирая с собой редкие крики, гортанный смех, женское причитание, ночной холод. Было душно.

Рокэ шёл уверенно, но следил, чтобы оруженосец, увязавшийся за ним, пригибался на открытых участках. Рядом с ними палили, но не в полную силу — время силы, казалось, закончилось. Пришло время мародёров. Но всё же Рокэ и малый гарнизон старались идти в тени каменных углов. Их всё равно заметили: отвязаться от добродушной собаки с перепачканной кровью мордой, которая трусила рядом и порывалась облизать Рокэ лицо, не получалось. Оруженосец тоже всё время забегал вперед него, верно, из неуёмного любопытства (закрывал его собой? не может быть, глупости). Рокэ его одёргивал, гарнизон посмеивался, но нервно — шагали по запёкшейся крови, через пороховой дым разорённых оружейных складов, и призраки отравленных святой водой детей преследовали их по пятам. Рокэ раздумывал над тем, что ему сделать с Ариго и прочими заговорщиками. Были сомнения, оставлять ли их в живых, но мёртвые наступали на пятки, а если сомнения были, значит, сомнений на самом деле не было.

Мягчайший пепел валился с неба, порошил ресницы и брови.

— Не мельтешите передо мной, Змей!..

— Простите.

— Сам виноват. Давно не скользил по навозу. И вот так, юноша, будет выглядеть свержение империи, за которое вы так ратуете... Нет? Ратовали раньше? Отрадно. Это дерьмо, кровь... Да отцепись, приблуда… — радостное тявканье. — Только пожаров будет больше, а я буду сидеть в Багерлее вместо того, чтобы всё исправлять. Все неравнодушные будут сидеть рядом со мной, и останется только мрак, хаос и сумасшествие.

Каштаны росли, пробивая корнями мостовую, вздыбленную тут волноподобно, будто кошачий хребет. Даже через площадь от особняка Ариго сбивало с ног волной тепла, бросало в пот от любого движения навстречу огню и тяжёлому, нехорошему духу сгоравших заживо липовых цветов. Запах западал в душу и сводил с ума.

С верхнего этажа особняка, когда Рокэ ещё принимали в доме, он помнил — открывался средней привлекательности вид на жухлые деревца и соседский дом торговца кошенилью, превосходящий вкусом особняк брата королевы, как сам торговец начитанностью и кругозором превосходил Ги. Особой культурной ценности Ариго и его архитектурный шедевр не представляли, поэтому было даже и слегка отрадно видеть, как из окон нижнего этажа тянется дым: резиденция Ги весело горела.

Авнира держали тут же, рядом, посмеиваясь. Он стоял на фоне пламени, как староэсператистский пророк, ветхий и гневный, готовый взойти на костёр за свою веру… И перед этим отравить чужими руками горстку-другую детей, разумеется. Дорога к Создателю крута и выложена благими душами.

Рокэ стиснул зубы. Подошёл к грязному фонтану, окунулся, подавив рвотный позыв от запаха подтухшей воды.

— Ваше Преподобие, прошу за мной! — Рокэ подал ему руку, словно воспитанный юноша на прогулке нежно поддерживает дряхлого, умудрённого жизнью наставника. Рокэ нужно было в особняк Ги, но входить в огненный Закат один не собирался.

Чёрные глазки Авнира блестели — начальная, тихая ярость бедламита, запертая в тюрьме черепной коробки.

— Убьёте меня? Будь посему, — глухо сказал он. Рокэ встряхнулся, как пёс, смаргивая с лица воду, фыркнул и непочтительно поторопил будущего мученика в спину.

На первом этаже пламя ещё не разгорелось толком, тянуло дымом, едко, но терпимо. Авнир замешкался. Умирать непросто даже для истинно верующего, Рокэ пришлось помочь: жилистая шея щёлкнула под пальцами, и мертвец осел у лестницы.

Сзади потрясённо охнули.

Рокэ прищурился сквозь дым, выругался вполголоса, запнувшись о то ли стул, то ли о золотое кресло. Ариго любили такую мебель, чем богаче и «царственнее», тем лучше. Компенсировать, что ли, пытались... Дым не исчезал, становясь гуще, несмотря на проклятие. Рокэ нащупал кариатиду с обнажённой грудью (хотя обнажённая грудь и «Ги Ариго» в его сознании не вполне вязались) и заморгал. Конечно. Оруженосец, всё-таки пробравшийся за ним, смотрел на труп Авнира.

— Вы... вы его... — вцепился зубами в согнутый в сустав пальца и яростно замотал головой.

— Я же приказал вам ждать на улице! Плач и обвинения во всех смертных грехах — позже. Поняли? Либо идёте со мной, либо я оставляю вас тут, горите пламенем с этим святошей.

— Я х-хотел спасти…

Психа-эсператиста, конечно же.

Отчего-то Рокэ разозлился так, что кровь к щекам бросилась: захотелось закатить оруженосцу пощёчину, чтобы побыстрее пришёл в себя, но тот уже взял себя в руки, только посматривал угрюмо.

— Я с вами.

— Вот и отлично, — почему-то ещё больше рассердился Рокэ. — Идите за мной и не отставайте!

Широкие мраморные пролёты, белеющие плешивые пятна на дорогих ореховых панелях — там, где раньше висели картины, — Рокэ провёл пальцами по выгоревшим обоям с вытесненными гвоздиками. Сквозь хрупкие от жара свинцовые переплёты проникал слабый свет и гомон толпы. За спиной закашлял оруженосец, надсадно, хрипло, слава всем честным святым, близко — Рокэ вспомнил про грудную хворь, недавний тиф — и сжал зубы. Потом. Потом он разберётся с этим дураком, который, будто щенок, лез в пекло, дым и смерть; вечно путался под ногами. Сейчас надо думать о другом.

Рокэ выпустил ворона Ариго, который заметался, исступлённо каркая, и вылетел в окно, отшвырнул клетку и наконец занялся делом — поворошил бумаги на столе, проверил исходящую нишу — ничего, ничего, пусто, пусто, ах, Ариго, жадная тварь, выгреб всё подчистую…

Удар.

Рокэ обернулся — оруженосец лежал без сознания, ухитрившись задеть массивный книжный стеллаж, пусто накренившийся в сторону. Ариго увёз и книги, хотя в жизни не открыл ни одну, Рокэ знал об этом достаточно; даже драгоценные пластины выдрал из дверей, судя по светлым сиротливым полосам в тёмном лаке… И оставил на разграбление целый город.

Рокэ потёр виски, и вдруг медленно, медленно к его ногам спланировали несколько листов бумаги — наверное, забыли когда-то на полке вместе с государственными бумагами, да так и оставили второпях. Рокэ подобрал бумаги, бережно перешагнув через оруженосца, проверив пульс — быстрый, неглубокий; и зашёлся в торжествующем кашле.

Красивый брат Катарины — разумеется, красивый, очень красивый, иначе какой был бы в нём смысл, совершил замечательную глупость. Конечно, без этих забытых голых листков Рокэ бы всё равно провернул то, что задумал, но милый Ги чрезвычайно облегчил ему работу. Матовая бумага с водяными знаками леопарда, как его представляли давным-давно — неуклюжей, впрям смотрящей двуглазой собакой, повернувшей рыкающую пасть, однако, непостижимо в профиль. Пустые листы, на которых Рокэ может написать то, что нужно. Например, то, Ги Ариго знал, на что обрекает город, когда в спешке сбегал со своим золотом, что очень поможет заключить Ариго в тюрьму. А потом, конечно, казнить.

Всё-таки от оруженосца был толк.

— Вставайте, ну же, — наклонился и мягко прошептал Рокэ ему на ухо, вздохнул. Времени не было совсем. Парадная лестница горела, он чувствовал, остался только вход для прислуги, спаси Создатель, надеюсь, его не заколотили. Он взвалил оруженосца на плечо, — как ни силён он был, но надорский медведь скоро, пожалуй, и отца своего догонит по размерам. Оруженосец хрипло дышал ему в ухо и слабо перебирал ногами, пытался идти сам... Нет, слишком дымно. Рокэ остановился и прижал оруженосца к стене. Тот бессильно запрокинул голову и устало заморгал.

— Опуститесь на пол, — сказал Рокэ и в раздражении отвернулся. Где же выход...

Каркнул освобождённый ворон, словно помогал им, и оруженосец обессиленно потянул его в сторону звуков. Птичьи когти заскребли по черепице, потом острый клюв ударил по стеклу восточного окна — значит, лестница совсем рядом, в двух шагах от них. Рокэ рывком поднял оруженосца на ноги и не удержался: взъерошил ему волосы.

Всё-таки выбрались.

***

Приручённое пламя лизало рухнувшие стропила, будто обнимало любовника, мягко, ласково, — Рокэ закрыл глаза. Под веками расцветали двойники реальных искр. Пересохшие губы болели. Кожа на нижней лопнула, и от железистого привкуса подташнивало. Вокруг повсюду были лужи, ручьи мутной речной воды, которой тушили изгороди, поливали крыши, но ни капли чистой и пригодной для питья, не было сил даже добраться до фонтана, в который он окунулся перед храбрым и безумным штурмом особняка — и так еле дотащил их обоих до какой-то телеги с треснувшей осью, на которой до поломки подвозили мешки песка.  
А ночь была поразительно хороша. Дымное небо поглядывало вниз, нависало полукругом, будто сорванная крыша, что держалась на одной опоре, вот-вот упадет и обнажит бархатное, сокровенно-синее.

Смазать ожоги оруженосца мазью, запереть его в библиотеке, подальше от реальных приключений, выпить вина и заснуть на сутки. Позже, только переведёт дух.

Мрачное отражение оруженосца, старше оригинала в несколько раз, колебалось в чёрных от гари лужах, под дрожащим светом пожара. Внутри мальчишки, думал Рокэ, есть какая-то карта, компас, который необходим, чтобы найти дорогу назад, к свету, неважно, сколько лет пришлось бродить во тьме, неважно, насколько они уже успели потерять друг друга. Наверное, стоит пока обождать с отправкой его в Надор. Или всё же решение менять не стоит?

В конце концов, именно он направил Рокэ к этой несчастной лестнице, разве нет? Он не собирался его травить... Чудеса...

Странные его мысли прервал весёлый голос.

— Ну, сударь, вы и впрямь так невероятны, как о вас говорят. Выволокли парнишку из огня, а через минуту крыша дома и провалилась.

Рокэ узнал его по лёгкой картавости Эпинэ и баритону быстрее, чем по лицу. Человек с чёрного входа.

Слова сыпались из него лёгким горохом: восхищение, вопросы, ответы себе же, сомнения, восторг.

— Главное вовремя, — учтиво ответил Рокэ и выжидательно приподнял брови. Молодой теньент в грязном, пропотевшем мундире с готовностью отдал честь:

— Теньент Варден, Рэми Варден из Эпинэ. Бесконечно рад, что наконец удалось познакомится с вами лицом, так сказать, к лицу. Кончита много о вас рассказывала.

Рокэ глубокомысленно кивнул.

— Разумеется.

— Не желаете? — он протянул Рокэ флягу. — Была касера, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он, — так ту отдал девчонке одной, которую эта шваль со Двора Висельников, понимаете… того.

Рокэ принял флягу почти с благоговением: давно ему так не хотелось простой воды.

— Ей всяко нужнее, — согласился Рокэ. — Благодарю, теньент.

Рэми улыбнулся и понятливо оставил их.

— Юноша, пейте, — Рокэ тронул оруженосца за обмякшие плечи. Тот жадно схватил флягу, закашлялся, но глотнул, жадно, исступлённо, как будто оживая. На бледное лицо в пятнах ожогов и пепла вернулся слабый румянец.

Рокэ вытряхнул себе на язык несколько оставшихся капель, собрал влагу и осторожно смочил себе губы. Оруженосец тускло посмотрел на него.

— Простите, я не оставил вам.

— Я не хочу пить, — Рокэ завинтил флягу и сел рядом с оруженосцем.

Дом догорал, скворчал искрами, скрипел устало. Огонь тушили, но словно бы нехотя — соседние крыши полили, ветра не было, а брата королевы в городе не жаловали. Анонимные лица метались в темноте, гремели сапогами, кричали на каком-то птичьем языке и лязгали вёдрами, надсаженными басами перелаивались между собой, но к ним не подходили, побаивались. Рокэ было не до них. Хотелось спать. Или в море. Смотреть на серебристый язык залива, ловить парусом ветер…

От потока воды мостовая из серой превратилось в чёрную, глянцевито сияющую, лёд по весне — наступишь и пропадёшь. Потому, может, они и сидели без движения: ждали то ли рассвета, то ли знака Создателева, то ли Хуана с Моро под уздцы. Тени их не помещались на телеге, и, спутанные между собой, были бесшумно выброшены вовне — до смерти в черноте этой ледяной площади.

— …Говорят, склады ещё...

— Троих загнали на верфи. Упорные, кошкины дети, пытались...

— …Разорвали собаки.

— Пусть себе горят, — зевнул Рокэ. — Мудрость в том, чтобы не пытаться ничего изменить, когда это уже невозможно, юноша. Видите, к чему привело ваше заступничество? — безжалостно добавил. — Ещё и бумажки подделывать ради этих сволочей, суетиться.

— Вы их убьёте? Братьев королевы? — тихо спросил оруженосец.

— Я их убью, — холодно сказал Рокэ. Оруженосец посмотрел через плечо на полуразрушенный город.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно сказал он. Рокэ не удержался и снова взъерошил ему волосы.

— Хорошо... Он, говорят, отравил детей... Отец Оноре не стал бы этого делать, никогда, — сказал оруженосец взрослым голосом. — Отец Оноре никогда бы... И плевать мне на Авнира... — непоследовательно добавил он. — Я вовсе не его спасать собирался!.. А вы!..

Закончилась невнятная тирада затяжным грудным кашлем — оруженосец задохнулся и замолчал, гневно попёрхивая. Начал было снова выгоривать, но «взрослый голос» дрогнул, дал слабину, и оруженосец шмыгнул носом.

Так-так.

Осада лигистов, трупы, дым, кровь, — понятное дело, что для одного мальчишки, который толком не нюхал пороху, этого много, но всё-таки... Оруженосец опустил лицо и вытирал рукавом слёзы, мрачный и тихий.

Неужели плакал, потому что не хотел потерять Рокэ?

О, Создатель.

Жалобно взвизгнула сломанная тележная ось. Хрустнули за пазухой драгоценные листки.

Рокэ придвинул его за грудки, с удивлением вглядываясь в лицо напротив — оруженосец головокружительно приблизился, но застеснялся: поднимал на него глаза, вспархивая ресницами, и тут же опускал; слёзы всё так же катились по грязным щекам, но вытереть их он, видимо, робел. Громко, через неравные промежутки, будто взломанный по весне лёд, слышался стук чужого сердца.

Рокэ растерялся. Нахмурился и вдруг расхохотался. Так они и сидели — хохочущий Рокэ и его оруженосец, твёрдо вознамерившийся наплакать Данару ещё один приток.

— Только флягу зря перевёл, — сказал Рокэ только полушутливо и замолчал, отвернулся, слегка досадуя на собственное тупоумие. Свалившееся с чужого плеча откровение оставило его в лёгкой растерянности.

Окна особняка светились изнутри, пульсировали, как глаза страшного издыхающего чудовища. Из утробы чудовища доносился слабый, деликатный гул и потрескивание, а больше звуков как будто не было. Их телега обернулась плотным прозрачным пологом тишины, и ничего не имело значения, кроме плачущего мальчишки рядом. Совсем близко. Облитого светом, путавшимся в завитках волос.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Рокэ, — что бросился за мной.

Оруженосец шмыгнул носом.

— Но больше никогда так не делай. Особенно ради меня. И что только скажет твоя матушка на такое?

— Не буду, — пообещал он честно, и оба они поняли, что, конечно, будет, и не раз.

Крепкие щёки горели от жара и были похожи на осенние яблоки. Рокэ отчего-то смотрел и не мог насмотреться, и не знал, в чём дело? Или всегда знал, с того мгновения, как увидел худую шею в вырезе старого колета, затравленные глаза и красное лицо, будто исхлёстанное — впрочем, почему «будто» — на площади Святого Фабиана.

Знал, и не позволял себе понять. Даже звал его «оруженосцем», «мальчишкой» про себя, нарочито-насмешливо, и никогда по имени, чтобы не дать слабину. Ни в коем случае не дать слабину…

Голова у Рокэ болела немилосердно. Куда там хворому гиацинту, Рокэ оказался куда изнеженнее хищных дворцовых цветов: в висках стучало и грозило прямо сейчас вырваться на свободу что-то страшное и острое, руки и шея чесались от огня, но Рокэ смотрел на оруженосца, который рванулся за ним в пламя, и размышлял. Никто и никогда не спасал Рокэ Алву — он сам привык вытаскивать себя из проблем, защищать других, миловать, как сказал бы Рубен, смешно наморщив нос, извольте, сударь, вы такой важный нынче…

Никто и никогда его не спасал. Кроме этого вот герцога, который, по плану Штанцлера и Дриксен, должен был Рокэ убить.

Огонь потух. Нестерпимый жар сменился теплом.

Мальчишка-оруженосец давно исхитрился вырасти и даже влюбиться, а Рокэ и не заметил. Совсем ничего не заметил, если бы не пожар. Не заметил даже, что оруженосец боялся не его, а за него, а вовсе не хотел что-то доказать гусю и его присным. У Рокэ не было ни времени, ни желания изучать, расследовать, учить, — не болтается под ногами и ладно.

Хорош главнокомандующий.

Всё равно ведь кончится непременным предательством. Смехотворным вызовом на дуэль, горящими праведностью глазами, пылкими речами и прочей высокопарной чушью... Хотя... Рокэ изучающе смотрел на оруженосца: тот баюкал обожженные руки, придирчиво изучал пальцы, и никаких речей произносить явно не собирался.

— Юноша, одолжите мне платок, — попросил Рокэ.

Синий шёлковый платок с меткой Рокэ, чистый, разве что высунутый из кармана край чуть подкоптился — Рокэ взмахнул им и приподнял подбородок оруженосца, жёстко вытер чумазое лицо. Оруженосец морщился и негодующе раздувал ноздри, как умеют только очень молодые люди.

Полумесяцы веснушек, россыпью украшавшие скулы и нос, зарозовели вместе с ним, даже уши залились краснотой. Созвездие родинок на правой щеке, где золотился пушок, счастливо отчищенных от сажи, притянуло сначала взгляд Рокэ, а потом и губы. Рокэ склонился и поцеловал все три вместе и каждую по отдельности, ещё и ещё, и стоило самому поджечь Олларию, только чтобы почувствовать под губами его нежную кожу, — мелькнула в голове безумная мысль.

Оруженосец дёрнул головой и тихо спросил:

— За что?

— С Днём Рождения, — сказал Рокэ и осторожно сложил платок. — Вот, возьмите. Этот испорчен. Надо будет заказать новых.

— Спасибо, — ошеломлённо прошептал оруженосец. — Но вы, кажется, ошиблись. Мой День Рождения уже прошёл.

Рокэ рассмеялся: типичный ответ, которого он ждал, и так хорошо, что оруженосец сказал именно «спасибо», а не «как вы смеете» или что-нибудь такое едкое и колкое — и как только Рокэ это понял, боль, вечная головная боль, сопровождавшая его долгие годы, взорвалась в виске холодным огнём и ушла. Рокэ ошеломлённо моргнул и сказал осторожно, словно примериваясь — не будет ли снова больно:

— Не сегодня? Значит, придется повторять поздравление каждый день, чтобы точно не пропустить.

Оруженосец немного подышал, потом зачем-то потрогал лицо Рокэ, коснулся губ, бровей, а потом своё лицо — как будто думал, что видит сон, и словно заново, осторожно узнавал себя. Серые глаза, мутные от дыма и жара, прояснились, наполнились удивлением, чистым и беспримесным, а рот округлился — розовые, полные губы, на нижней губе обнаружилась ещё одна крошечная веснушка. Рокэ следил за ней так внимательно, как не следил за Эвротом в море. Не забудь, я любил тебя тогда, когда никто не любил, даже ты сам, — Рокэ притянул его к себе, снова; поцеловал его в ключицу, белеющую между расстёгнутым воротником. И в острое плечо под тонкой рубахой. И в шею. И в алеющее ухо, за которое ему всегда так хотелось дёрнуть. Обхватил тёплый затылок, где нерешительно вились тёмные волосы. Этот затылок так замечательно лёг ему в ладонь, словно оруженосца создали где-то в Рассветной канцелярии по меркам Рокэ: весь этот тяжёлый, широкоплечий мальчишка с сильными пальцами, что намертво вцепились в рубаху Рокэ; с заплаканными глазами, талантом, капризами, местью, дурацкой любовью и пламенеющими ушами был сделан специально для Рокэ Алвы, в награду или наказание, неважно. Время и всё остальное перестало иметь значение — словно за секунды, что Рокэ целовал его, маленький Рокэ когда-то очень далеко и очень давно прошёл тысячи хорн и вырвался из грозы. Наконец-то вырвался.

…Ричард встречает его взгляд своим, улыбается, и губы у него солоноватые, нежные, как лёгкий дождь, принесённый бризом, как летнее море, как дым, как желание счастья и боязнь его; как соль, как сладость, которую испытываешь, увидев на горизонте родные белые гавани, bienvenido de regreso, _добро пожаловать домой._


End file.
